marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Deadly Genesis Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Several * Unnamed mission control's assistant * Peterson an astronaut * Unnamed astronaut * * * * Nightcrawler's lynch mob * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** Andirondacks ***** *** ** *** ** *** **** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * Prospect (Space-shuttle) * * O*N*E helicopter | StoryTitle2 = Petra | Synopsis2 = Petra's family were killed in a rockslide on her 13th birthday. Unable to explain how she miraculously evaded the jagged boulders, she was placed into the custody of Child Protective Services. Petra's foster parents were negligent, and the husband was constantly inappropriate with her. When he tried to molest Petra, his feet sunk into the ground as if it was swallowing him up. From that moment on she knew she was a mutant, (and was possibly responsible for her family's death.) Petra became a runaway; living on the streets and molding a fort out of rocks in Central Park. She learnt how to make diamonds out of hard coal, and this made her life a little easier… until something went wrong. The last pawn-broker she went to called the police. Petra runs to her home in the rocks, but the police quickly apprehend the resistant mutant. Petra wakes up much later in a holding pen, where a kind lady escorts her to get showered and dressed. She informs Petra that someone has made a deal with the court and that she will be released into their custody. When the woman hints at her being a mutant, Petra is afraid to be found out and is cautious towards someone wanting to help "kids like her" | Writer2_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler2_1 = Peter Woods | Inker2_1 = Peter Woods | Colourist2_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer2_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor2_2 = Nathan Cosby | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed homeless men * Other Characters: * Several unnamed New York citizens * Petra's biological father * Petra's biological mother * Petra's biological older brother * Petra's foster parents * ** Unnamed police officers ** Female Security officer Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ** | Notes = * The cover art is an homage to the cover of Giant-Size X-Men #1 (May 1975). * The Scarlet Witch was driven insane and altered reality to create the House of M. Afterwards, she transformed the world back to normal with the exception that there be no more mutants. A small percentage of mutants were salvaged by Dr. Strange's spellcasting and Emma Frost's telepathy; thus creating M-Day * The government employed O*N*E and their new Sentinel programme to protect the remaining mutants at the institute. (House of M: the Day After) * Darwin is fused with Vulcan, but doesn't make his first appearance until the back-up story in X-Men: Deadly Genesis #2. * Moira MacTaggert, Banshee's love interest, died from a mortal wound recieved by Mystique in X-Men (2nd series) #108 | Trivia = | Recommended = * Giant-Size X-Men #1 | Links = }}